As is known in the art, a disk drive cabinet typically stores disk drives having the same form factor, such as disk drives having either a 3.5 inch form factor or disk drives having a 2.5 inch form factor. A typical disk drive carrier assembly 1 for a 3.5 inch disk drive 2 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The disk drive carrier assembly 1 includes the 3.5 inch disk drive 2 mounted to a disk drive carrier 3. The disk drive carrier 3 has a handle 4 and air holes 5 and a pair of side arms 6 onto which the disk drive 2 is mounted, as indicated.
As is also known in the art, in such cabinet, a cooling system is provided having fans for driving a flow of air into the air holes 4 and along the disk drives and power supply within the enclosure.